I Want You In My Room
by Gramarye
Summary: A citrus-scented songfic-ish look at Utena and Anthy's nights in Akio's tower. Contains homosexual innuendo, but then again you wouldn't watch Utena if such things truly offended you. PG-13.


Don't blame me for this one. The song just worked so well with the   
idea spinning around in my wicked little brain. This is about as close  
as I can get to writing a lemon...but I'm still working on it.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Massive out-of-characterness, implied   
orgy, implied homosexual scenes, and a general citrus tone to the   
entire fic. Have fun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I Want You In My Room  
Sung by: The Vangaboys  
  
By: Gramarye  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[The scene opens in AKIO's tower, late at night. ANTHY is sitting on   
the edge of her bed, brushing her long hair out and humming softly to   
herself. Her white nightdress flows around her delicate body. The   
faint sounds of CHU CHU snoring drift in from the next room. She puts   
her hair up and crawls between the soft sheets]  
  
[Without warning, a pounding dance beat erupts from the darkness. The   
lights turn on, blazing brightly, to reveal the entire cast of Utena   
crowded into the bedroom, all in various stages of undress. Some are   
fully clothed, some are missing shirts or shoes, and a very few are   
stripped down to their underwear]  
  
[All of them are dancing, bumping against each other in the brilliant   
lights]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[The five STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS push their way to the front. MIKI,   
TOUGA, and SAIONJI have their shirts off, and JURI and NANAMI are   
wearing slinky nightgowns that leave nothing to the imagination]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[JURI strikes a decadent pose, her hands high in the air and her head   
flung back]  
  
JURI [her voice mechanically altered]: Hear the voice, go back in time!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[ANTHY stands dead still, her mouth hanging open]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[The five STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS jiggle over to ANTHY, wicked grins on   
their faces]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[ANTHY panics, and tries to run, but MIKI and JURI pin her arms behind   
her back. She's forced to stay put]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[From seemingly nowhere, TENJOU UTENA leaps forward, a scanty, lacy   
bustiere just barely covering her body. She poses seductively in front  
of ANTHY and begins to sing]  
  
UTENA: If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along, baby, take my hand  
  
[She grabs ANTHY's hand and spins her around. ANTHY's nightcap flies   
off and her long hair tumbles onto her shoulders. UTENA licks her lips  
lasciviously]  
  
UTENA [deviously]: I'll be your lover tonight!  
  
[The entire cast bumps and grinds, casting huge, writhing shadows on   
the bedroom walls. TOUGA and NANAMI quickly dart over and grab ANTHY,   
and toss her onto the large bed in the center of the room. They pin   
her hands over her head, and keep her there.]   
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
UTENA [jumping up on the bed]: This is what I want to do!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[TOUGA smirks at ANTHY, who is gazing at UTENA with glazed eyes]  
  
TOUGA [his voice mechanically altered, sounding very demonic]: Let's   
have some fun!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
UTENA [rocking her hips back and forth hypnotically]: One on one just   
me and you!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[ANTHY's eyes are glued to UTENA's hips as they sway back and forth,   
back and forth....then abruptly stop. The disappointment on her face   
is obvious, but she brightens considerably as UTENA leans forward, a   
teasing look on her face.]  
  
UTENA: Boom boom boom boom!  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom!  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room!  
  
[An impromptu, enthusiastic conga line is organized, snaking its way   
around the bed. MIKI, JURI, and SAIONJI are heading the line, but the   
rest of the cast are certainly enjoying themselves. Hips swivel, arms   
and legs flail about, and the tower itself almost seems to shake with   
the pounding rhythm]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[MIKI breaks off from the conga line to shake his adorable groove-thing   
in front of ANTHY, who can only stare back at him.]  
  
MIKI [his voice mechanically altered]: Everybody, get in line!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[MIKI rejoins the line, and SAIONJI steps toward the bed.]  
  
SAIONJI [his voice also mechanically altered]: Hear the voice, go back   
in time!  
  
[He nearly pounces into bed with ANTHY, but UTENA grabs him and whirls   
him away, where he is swallowed up by the conga line]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
UTENA [grinding her hips rhythmically]: This is what I wanna do!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[NANAMI and TOUGA release ANTHY, and join the conga line. UTENA picks   
ANTHY up, throwing the dark-haired girl over her shoulder. ANTHY   
squirms, but UTENA won't let her go]  
  
NANAMI [calling out from the end of the conga line, her voice *also*   
mechanically altered]: Let's have some fun!  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[UTENA puts ANTHY back down onto the bed and bends over, her nose   
barely brushing ANTHY's nose. ANTHY can only gaze back into UTENA's   
eyes]  
  
UTENA [singing in ANTHY's face]: One on one, just me and you!  
  
[UTENA flips off the bed, landing neatly on her feet. The conga line   
breaks up. WAKABA and TSUWABUKI grab a broom, and one by one, the cast   
members limbo under the broomstick, twisting their bodies provocatively   
as they clear the bar]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[UTENA pulls ANTHY off the bed, and spins her around as the limbo bar   
sinks lower. UTENA releases her, and she flops onto the bed. UTENA   
then darts over to the limbo bar, which by this time is only two feet   
off the ground]  
  
UTENA: Boom boom boom boom!  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom!  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room!  
  
[UTENA starts to make her way under the limbo bar...very, very slowly]  
  
UTENA [singing as she limbos]: Boom boom boom boom!  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom!  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room!  
  
[On the ground, the rumble of a car is heard. AKIO turns off the   
headlights, and gets out of the car. He looks up, sees the lights in   
the top of the tower, hears the pounding music, and frowns. He unlocks   
the door to the tower and heads inside to investigate]  
  
[Meanwhile, back in the tower....]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[ANTHY gets a very *interesting* view of UTENA as the Victor of the   
Duel tries to clear the bar]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[On the ground floor, AKIO pushes the elevator button. He taps his   
foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator car to reach the ground   
floor]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[With a twist of her torso, UTENA finally clears the bar, and everyone   
cheers]  
  
ENTIRE CAST (minus ANTHY): Whoa...whoa....  
  
[On the ground floor, the elevator finally arrives. AKIO darts in and   
pushes the button for the top floor. He begins to strip his shirt off,  
but just as he finishes unbuttoning it, the elevator grinds to a halt   
and he tumbles to the floor. Quickly getting up, he pushes the   
emergency help button, but there's no response. Frantically, he tries   
pushing every button there is, but the elevator refuses to move.   
Finally, he starts pounding the walls with his fists, trying to be   
heard over the music]  
  
[The scene flashes to a shot of a sleeping CHU CHU, who has rolled over  
in his sleep and hit the "Emergency Stop" button on AKIO's desk. He   
mumbles happily, and falls back asleep]  
  
[Meanwhile, UTENA has ANTHY pinned to the bed--something that ANTHY   
doesn't seem to mind one bit. The cast members are still dancing   
around them, as the lighting dims to a deep crimson]  
  
UTENA: Boom boom boom boom!  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom!  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room!  
  
[Something deep inside ANTHY snaps, and she starts grinding her hips to  
the music as well. A lust-filled smile forms on her lips, as she joins   
UTENA on the chorus]  
  
UTENA and ANTHY: Boom boom boom boom!  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom!  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together,  
Together in my room!  
  
[They collapse onto the bed, and the sheets flutter down and cover   
them. The camera rapidly fades to black.]  
  
[All that can be heard is a faint, repeated pounding on the metal walls  
of an elevator.....]  
  
AKIO [by now he's completely claustrophobic, and therefore screaming   
his head off]: GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEERE!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gramarye  
October 2nd, 2000  
http://gramarye.homepage.com 


End file.
